Avec le temps
by JessSwann
Summary: Elizabeth a choisi Will. James se voit forcé de faire avec... Mais comment va t'il le vivre ? L'histoire raconte son histoire de son point de vue depuis le baiser de fin de CoBP jusqu'à sa fin à lui.  Song fic. Norribeth sous entendu


**Disclaimer: ****Les héros sont à Disney ( je déteste cette souris) La chanson ****Avec le temps**** est à Léo Ferré. Euh mais y'a quand même des trucs à moi hem**

**Note : les paroles de la chanson sont en italique**

_**Voilà un petit OS écrit dans le cadre d'un concours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira . Bonne lecture et... Reviews ?**_

**Avec le temps**

_**POV James Norrington**_

Elle est dans ses bras, ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes comme je rêve de le faire sans avoir osé. Pourtant, _Avec le temps... _J'aurais pu me laisser aller à embrasser Elizabeth.

Je sens le regard de son père, mon cher vieil ami le Gouverneur, se poser sur moi. Il me regarde avec compassion

« _Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va _James, même le chagrin et le reste aussi »

Le reste…

**Une semaine plus tard**

Je ne supporte plus Port Royal, je ne supporte plus les mots de compassion que chacun se croit obligé de m'adresser et qui masquent mal leur pitié.

«Vous savez James… Avec le temps »

Là c'est au choix : on oublie, on aime plus et j'en passe…

Si seulement c'était vrai, si seulement je pouvais balayer d'un revers de main mes sentiments pour elle… Ne plus la voir dans les bras de ce maudit Turner….

**Cinq mois plus tard**

Le regard de Gilette est sur moi. Je le sais. Je le sens. Tout son être exprime la désapprobation. Pas la peine qu'il parle pour que je sache que je bois trop. Beaucoup trop pour continuer à mener à bien nos opérations militaires à l'encontre de Sparrow. Mais pour l'instant le rhum est mon meilleur ami. Comme il est celui de tout les fiancés abandonnés je présume… Avec le rhum _On oublie le visage et l'on oublie la voix_. Je bois donc jusqu'à oublier Elizabeth… Mais je n'y arrive jamais totalement. Elle est comme une présence invisible, un fantôme dans mes pas. Je ne peux penser qu'à elle. Alors je bois pour l'oublier le temps de l'ivresse.

Gilette s'approche de moi. De toute évidence, il s'est décidé à dire quelque chose.

« Si vous voulez Commodore, on pourrait faire une escale… Cela vous permettrait d'avoir des nouvelles de cette jeune personne après de qui vous aviez fait si forte impression à notre dernier passage, Vivian Aloser je crois ? »

Vivian Aloser… L'intention est louable, mais je n'ai pas plus de désir pour elle que pour une autre. Gilette sent ma réticence, perspicace ce Gilette

« Commodore, j'espère que vous me permettrez cette intrusion mais… »

De toute manière je suis trop ivre pour m'y opposer

« Peut être devrions nous retourner à Port Royal…. Qui sait les choses ont peut être changées là bas et…

- Retournez à votre poste Lieutenant. Nous faisons voile vers Tripoli. »

Gilette est déçu… Mais sa solution n'en était pas une. Retourner à Port Royal et parler à Elizabeth ? Et pourquoi grand dieu ! _Le coeur, quand ça bat plus, c'est pas la peine d'aller _se torturer en de vains espoirs ou en déclarations. Le cœur d'Elizabeth ne bat plus pour moi ( si tant est que ce fut un jour le cas et malheureusement je ne suis pas encore assez saoul pour m'en persuader) les choses sont claires. Elle a repris sa parole et va épouser Turner. Alors dans ce cas à quoi bon _Chercher plus loin, faut laisser faire et c'est très bien. _

Oui c'est très bien comme ça … Elizabeth et Turner. Moi et ma bouteille…

_Avec le temps... _Je noierais définitivement son souvenir.

**Huit mois plus tard**

_Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va_ ,en effet mais pas toujours ce qu'on voudrait… J'ai perdu la moitié de mon équipage en tentant de traverser un ouragan ( ou un cyclone ? Je ne sais plus) au large de Tripoli. J'ai perdu mon rang et mes prérogatives. Il ne me reste que ma bouteille et le souvenir d'Elizabeth sur lequel le temps ne semble avoir aucune prise.

Je me lance dans des duels d'ivrognes, des batailles de taverne, des moulinets d'épée. Je suis perdu. Je ne suis plus rien.

Puis elle est là. Devant moi. Un chapeau de pirate sur la tête, une moue navrée sur le visage

« Mon dieu James Norrington qu'est-ce que le monde a fait de vous ? »

Le monde ? Le MONDE ! Ce n'est pas le monde qui a fait de moi cette chose qui me fait horreur. Contemplez votre ouvrage Elizabeth… Regardez le bien …

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Je crois rêver… Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas, pas plus que je n'ai eu recours à la bienheureuse douceur de l'ivresse. J'ai suivi Elizabeth sur le navire de Sparrow, je me suis fait pirate puisque je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Alors à tout prendre … Autant être avec elle.

A quelques mètres de moi elle flirte avec Sparrow. Outrageusement.

Je ne la reconnais plus dans cette femme qui minaude et qui rougit des remarques suggestives de ce sale pirate. Ce n'est pas cette Elizabeth que j'aime et je gage que ce n'est pas celle que Turner aime non plus. Ça nous fait au moins ça en commun… Dans les traits de cette femme nouvelle qu'elle est devenue en quelques semaines je tente de reconnaître _L'autre qu'on adorait, qu'on cherchait sous la pluie, _pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. La femme douce et fragile qui illuminait nos rêves. Je la cherche pour nous deux mais je ne parviens pas à la retrouver dans cette Elizabeth.

Pourtant je m'entête comme Turner le ferait certainement lui aussi. Je cherche _L'autre qu'on devinait au détour d'un regard, _celle qui était incapable de mensonge et de duplicité. Mais je ne vois que cette nouvelle Elizabeth qui balaie allégrement tout ses serments. Mais après tout cela ne devrait pas m'étonner … Après tout elle ne fait que reproduire ce qu'elle m'a déjà fait.. Pour un peu je plaindrais Turner pour s'être autant trompé que moi….

**Trois jours plus tard**

Je suis fasciné. Elle me fait horreur mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, encore et encore. Elle est presque dans les bras de Sparrow maintenant. Ils parlent . _Entre les mots, entre les lignes et sous le fard _dont-ils tentent de saupoudrer leur échange je vois leur désir l'un pour l'autre.

Elle le désire.

Oh bien sûr, elle fait mine de résister… Mais à mes yeux, toutes ses protestations d'honneur ont les allures _D'un serment maquillé qui s'en va faire sa nuit _dans les bras d'un autre et se renie….

Je la regarde sans la voir maintenant. Finalement peut être avaient ils tous raison les autres en me répétant qu'_Avec le temps tout s'évanouit, _puisqu'il en est apparemment ainsi de ses sentiments pour mon rival. Les lèvres de Sparrow frôlent les siennes, elle frémit d'impatience. C'est indécent.

**Une heure plus tard**

Sparrow ne l'a pas embrassée. Il n'en a pas eu le temps, le pirate joue avec sa proie et elle est trop sous le charme pour s'en rendre compte… _Avec le temps... _elle finira dans ses bras ainsi qu'il le lui a prédit je n'en doute pas.

**Dix minutes plus tard**

Turner est revenu. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi mais son retour me fait presque plaisir. Il faut croire qu'_Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va _vraimenty compris ma rancœur envers lui. Après tout, lui aussi est une victime. Une victime de cette femme menteuse et tricheuse que je viens de découvrir sous son vrai jour.

Lui n'a rien vu, il la serre dans ses bras et l'embrasse comme j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire. Mais tu verras Turner, à toi aussi elle te prendra tout…_Même les plus chouettes souvenirs ça t'as une de ces gueules _en la voyant si proche de Sparrow. Et encore Turner… Tu n'imagines à quel point.

**Deux minutes plus tard**

J'ai couru après une chimère. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une femme qui n'existait que dans mon imagination. J'ai assez sacrifié pour elle. Assez perdu à cause d' une femme qui n'en valait pas la peine. Le cœur de Jones est devant moi. Beckett le veut. Obtenir le cœur de Jones m'offrira la rédemption, le pardon et le juste retour de mes prérogatives. J'ai perdu trop de temps à tenter d'obtenir celui d'Elizabeth . Les lames s'entrechoquent. Je ne me bas plus pour elle mais pour moi. Je veux ce cœur. Je veux retrouver la vie qu'elle m'a volé.

Turner est un adversaire tenace… En me battant avec lui je retrouve la haine que j'éprouve à son égard. Après tout lui aussi est responsable ! Quel homme d'honneur courtise la fiancée d'un autre ? Il est aussi détestable que Sparrow sur ce point. Il est aussi vicieux qu'Elizabeth qui reprend sa parole aussi vite qu'elle ne la donne. Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer.

Sparrow a l'air satisfait… Son regard suffisant trompe peut être Turner et Elizabeth, mais pas moi. Il a le cœur. Reste à savoir où il l'a mis. Je commence par la chaloupe.

Les lettres de marques déjà, elles sont dans la veste de ce maudit Sparrow. Un regard vers eux, non ils ne me regardent pas, je plonge ma main dans le bocal de terre et je referme mes doigts dans une matière spongieuse et sanguinolente. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans les veines de Jones. Je le tiens. Il ne me reste plus qu'à tenir mon rôle et à rentrer dans mon personnage. Comme si nous étions tous des portraits de ce qu'on voudrait être aux yeux des autres. Moi, _A la Galerie je farfouille dans les rayons de la mort , _je vole le cœur et je fais croire à mon sacrifice. Un juste retour des choses.

Je fais à peine attention au cri d'Elizabeth. Ses regrets sont mensonges comme ses promesses. Je cours, je m'échappe.

Plus je m'éloigne d'elle, plus ma vie me revient. Je retrouve la notion du temps. Je retrouve les jours, les mois, les années que j'ai perdus. Nous sommes Samedi. Je m'en souviens maintenant . Je ne dois pas oublier ce jour où Elizabeth ne m'inspire plus que du dégoût . _Le samedi soir quand la tendresse s'en va tout seule _je retrouve un peu de la vie à laquelle j'étais promis. Ce n'est qu'une étape je sais mais…

_Avec le temps... _Je retrouverais ma place…

**Deux mois plus tard**

Je suis revenu. J'ai retrouvé ma place et obtenu mes galons d'Amiral._Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va _même mes souvenirs d'Elizabeth… Contrairement à ce que j'avais craint, la ville ne me semble plus résonner de ses pas. J'ai cessé de guetter son visage dans les assemblées joyeuses où mon statut d'Amiral fait de moi le bienvenu.

Seul le Gouverneur me parle encore d'elle… Ensemble nous évoquons _L'autre à qui l'on croyait pour un rhume, pour un rien, _pour nous offrir le bonheur et la fierté. La fille que j'ai connue et aimée avant de découvrir son vrai visage. J'en parle comme si j'ignorais celle qu'elle était vraiment. Je ne veux pas blesser le Gouverneur. Lui, il continue à entretenir sa mémoire… et ses paroles réveillent la mienne. Dans ses souvenirs, je retrouve _L'autre à qui l'on donnait du vent et des bijoux _, le premier pour moi, le second pour lui… L'Elizabeth que j'aime encore. Celle _Pour qui l'on eût vendu son âme pour quelques sous _, Turner ou moi.

Le gouverneur parle d'elle sans cesse. C'est insupportable. Je me souviens de la jeune fille que j'aimais. Je me souviens de son sourire, _Devant quoi l'on se traînait comme traînent les chiens, _nous autres les prétendants prêts à tout sacrifier pour un geste d'elle. Je ne veux plus me souvenir d'elle….

**Un mois plus tard**

_Avec le temps, va, tout va bien _pour moi. J'ai retrouvé ma vie et mes occupations…

_Avec le temps.. _J' ai même oublié de boire pour noyer mon chagrin.

Oui, _Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va _même la peine… Même les blessures d'orgueil.

J'ai retrouvé ma place, mais j'ai parfois le sentiment d'avoir perdu mon âme.

J 'ai oublié ce que connaissent les hommes. Je ne sais plus aimer. Ma carrière est devenue le centre de mon existence mais pourtant, il me manque une partie de mon rêve pour être totalement heureux. Elizabeth l'a tuée. Je ne suis plus qu'un soldat. Et lorsque l'on n'a plus en tête que le prestige de sa charge _On oublie les passions et l'on oublie les voix_ que l'on rêvait de nous entendre susurrer des mots d'amour… On oublie avoir désiré un jour. La plupart du temps…

**Une semaine plus tard**

Nous sommes en mer à nouveau. Je sers Beckett .Un service exigeant. Du genre à éloigner de vous les amis d'avant _Qui vous disaient tout bas les mots des pauvres gens _et vous faisaient part des angoisses de ceux que les soldats doivent protéger. A commencer par le Gouverneur qui est reparti pour l'Angleterre hier matin…

Moi, maintenant je ne protége plus personne…

Au contraire, je fais appliquer les ordres de Lord Beckett aux maudits esclaves du Hollandais Volant…. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter mes propres actes. Je m'efforce de refouler tout mes sentiments, je refuse la nostalgie des regrets. Elizabeth est sûrement morte je le sais. Sans doute à cause de moi. Si je n'avais pas pris le cœur de Jones….

Plus j'y pense, plus je me demande comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareille… Moi qui avait juré de servir la cause des justes, je me vois à présent comme un oppresseur, un esclavagiste qui ne vaut pas mieux que Jones.

Le souvenir d'Elizabeth me tourmente à nouveau tout comme les rêves que j'avais fait pour nous lorsque je croyais encore qu'elle m'aimait un peu et que je m'imaginais notre vie en commun. Ses mains fines auraient ajustées mon manteau… Elle m'aurait dit ces paroles aimantes d'épouse comme « _Ne rentre pas trop tard, surtout ne prends pas froid » _et j'en aurais souris….

Mais elle n'était pas pour moi. Elle ne voulait pas de moi. Alors je l'ai sacrifiée sur l'autel de mon ambition et de ma jalousie.

_Avec le temps... _Je regrette mon acte.

**Une semaine plus tard**

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Elle est là.

Elizabeth est devant moi…. Grande, belle, fière…. Je la serre contre moi.

Son parfum flotte dans mes narines, j'oublie les affronts du passé, j'oublie la femme que j'ai découverte sur le Black Pearl.

_Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va, _même ma rancœur…

Je la serre contre moi mais elle me repousse… Elle me dit que je suis responsable de la mort de son père. Mais enfin le Gouverneur n'est pas mort ! Il ne l'est pas…

Mes mains retombent. Je la perds à nouveau…

**Quelques heures plus tard**

J'ai tourné en rond des heures durant. Je n'ai pas réussi à penser à autre chose qu'à elle.

Elle.

Rien que le fait de la savoir enfermée dans ce cachot sinistre m'est insupportable. Je sais ce que Beckett fait aux pirates. La même chose que moi : il les pend.

Mais je ne peux pas laisser pendre Elizabeth. Je ne peux pas la tuer alors que je viens de la retrouver.

Mes mains ne tremblent pas. J'ouvre la porte de sa cellule. Je la laisse s'envoler.

Je retrouve la sensation perdue d'avoir bien agi.

Je suis redevenu l'un de ceux qui font passer l'honneur avant le reste à mes propres yeux. J'avais presque oublié ce qu'on éprouvait en agissant selon sa conscience. On se sent léger _Et l'on se sent blanchi comme un cheval fourbu _lorsque la main de celle que l'on aime se referme sur la notre.

Et l'on est récompensé….

Je me penche sur elle et je retrouve la saveur tendre d'être amoureux. On veut embrasser… _Et l'on se sent glacé dans un lit de hasard _enposant nos lèvres sur celle qui sera toujours la seule à nos yeux…

Aurais je la chance qu'elle accepte enfin mon amour ?

Mes lèvres emprisonnent les siennes… Enfin je la goûte, je la retrouve…Puis elle part….

Je ressens encore l'exaltation de celui qui a possédé le rêve de sa vie .Je comprends maintenant Sparrow et Turner et tout ceux dont j'ignore le nom et que je ne veux de toute façon pas connaître. Après avoir goûté la douceur d'Elizabeth on se sent heureux _Et l'on se sent tout seul peut-être mais peinard _parce que durant un instant on a été aimé d'elle.

Tout à mon rêve, je n'ai pas prévu le geste de Bill Turner. Sa lame s'enfonce dans mon torse, droit vers le cœur… Pour la première fois et la dernière je sais ce que ressentent ceux qui vont mourir. On regrette que le terme arrive si vite, _Et l'on se sent floué par les années perdues, _et on pense une dernière fois à la femme qui ne sera jamais à nous….

Je meurs et _Alors vraiment, _je regrette de ne jamais avoir dit à Elizabeth Swann à quel point je l'aime. Si c'était à refaire….

Mes yeux se ferment.

Finalement, le gouverneur Swann et les autres avaient raison :Avec la mort, _Avec le temps on n'aime plus._


End file.
